Toi & moi, Harry
by Naevaa
Summary: Écoutes-moi, Harry, leur raconter comment d'ennemi, j'ai fait de toi l'homme de ma vie. Laisses-moi leur raconter comment notre amour est né au milieu de tant de haine. Laisses-moi leur raconter comment la passion s'est transformé. Comment elle est devenue plus belle. Écoutes-moi, Harry, leur raconter comment je me suis battu pour toi.


Rien de tous cela ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'imagination. Tout les honneurs reviennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling.

Aussi, je tiens à prévenir que cette FanFiction met en avant une relation homosexuel entre deux hommes. [Yes au Yaoi!]

* * *

En ce mercredi matin, alors que je sortais de ce cours ennuyant qu'était l'astronomie, mes amis m'interpellèrent.

Je m'arrêtais et me tournais vers eux, surprit de leur rire. Il était rare de les voir si amusé entre deux cours, et surtout en public.

- Draco, viens voir un peu ça !

Je revenais sur mes pas et allais jusqu'à Blaise qui regardait dans un couloir en perpendiculaire.

- Quoi, Blaise ?

- Chut, regarde !

Je suivais son regard, et quand je t'apercevais, mon cœur loupait un battement. Tu étais debout, les mains dans les poches, ton regard par terre. En face de toi, se trouvait cette abrutie de Weasley fille, les sourcils froncés.

- Répond-moi Harry. Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Je ne sais pas Ginny.

Mes yeux s'écarquillaient jusqu'à ce que mes sourcils disparaissent dans mes cheveux blonds.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu … Enfin …

- C'est toi qui m'as demandé. Je te réponds simplement.

Blaise me donnait un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, et je le voyais du coin de l'œil me faire un sourire complice.

- Alors … C'est comme ça ?

Je reportais toute mon attention sur la rousse. Bien avant d'être heureux, j'étais surtout surpris. Surpris de la réaction calme qu'elle avait actuellement.

- Notre histoire s'arrête là, Harry ?

Tu ne répondais pas, et je ne pouvais empêcher un sourire de naître sur le coin de mes lèvres. Tu relevais soudain la tête et posais ta main derrière ta nuque. Tu faisais tous le temps ça quand tu étais gêné.

- Je … Je suis navré Ginny. Je pensais avoir de réel sentiment pour toi. Mais la guerre … ça … ça a tous changé …

Elle hochait gravement la tête.

- Je comprends.

Merlin. Tu étais en train de rompre avec elle. Comment pouvait-elle rester si calme ?

Elle prenait soudain ta main libre.

- Tu mérites d'être heureux, toi aussi. Tu mérites celui que tu aimes.

Mon cœur s'affolait brusquement au sous-entendu de ton attirance pour un _garçon_. Alors que j'apportais une main à ma poitrine, Pansy m'attrapait par l'épaule et me faisait reculer.

- Hey !

- Allez viens. On en sait déjà assez, tu ne crois pas ?

J'acquiesçais silencieusement en te lançant un dernier regard. Tu souriais, soulagé de la réaction de la rousse.

* * *

Ce sourire restait une bonne partie de la matinée dans ma mémoire, et je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà été aussi pressé de rejoindre la grande salle pour le repas. Je n'étais après tout pas un grand mangeur. Pas comme toi.

Ce que j'attendais surtout, c'était notre rencontre. Nous ne nous étions pas croisé depuis le retour des vacances, cinq jours plus tôt. Même dans la grande salle. Je n'y venais plus. Pour une raison simple : je n'avais pas envie de te voir au bras de Weasley fille.

Mais tout était différent, à présent.

J'étais fier de l'effet que je donnais en passant les deux grandes portes accompagnées de mes amis habituels. Les conversations se transformaient en chuchotement, où cessaient complètement.

Je te lançais une œillade rapide avant de prendre la direction de la table des Serpentard. Je sentais ton regard sur moi. Mais par habitude, je gardais mon visage fermé.

À peine je m'asseyais, que le calme disparaissait pour redonner à la grande salle son brouhaha quotidien.

- Tu ne compte pas allez le voir ?

Je soupirais à la question de Pansy qui n'en était pas vraiment une, mais plutôt un reproche.

- Pas maintenant Pansy. Quand il sortira.

- Et si Granger et Weasley sont avec lui ?

- Ils ne le seront pas.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

Je lui faisais signe du menton de regarder dans leur direction. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était plongé dans un immense ouvrage pendant que Weasmoche criait plus qu'il ne parlait avec Thomas et Finnigan. Quant à toi, tu étais à la recherche du peu de nourriture restant sur ta table. Je t'aurais volontiers donné mon assiette. Mais ç'aurait peut-être était trop étrange. Carrément, en fait.

La brune ouvrait d'un seul coup la bouche pour te dire quelque chose, sans lever les yeux de son bouquin, et ton regard se posait immédiatement sur moi.

Cette fille avait des yeux partout.

Je gardais le contact visuel avec toi pour ne pas paraître louche. Pour faire comme si je n'avais rien à cacher. Combien de fois nous étions nous lancé des œillades – parfois meurtrière – pendant le repas ? Tellement de fois que celle-ci en était une parmi tant d'autre. Elle le paraissait, du moins.

Tu détournais les yeux, à mon plus grand étonnement, et je décidais donc de m'intéresser à mon meilleur ami.

Celui-ci était pendu aux lèvres d'une Serpentard de 4ème année qu'il avait pour proie depuis … dix minutes déjà. Elle semblait ravie que le noir s'intéresse autant à « l'histoire des cachots maudits », d'après ce que j'arrivais à entendre. J'admirais Blaise pour être si bon acteur. Ce n'était tellement pas son genre d'être passionné par un ramassis de connerie.

Le moment que j'attendais tant arrivait enfin quand tu te levais, seul, en t'excusant auprès de tes amis.

Je te laissais sortir de la salle avant de me lever à mon tour et de me précipiter – car courir n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy – à ta suite.

Tu marchais tranquillement dans un couloir vide, et je décidais d'avancer plus vite afin de te rattraper.

Je te bousculais avant de te dépasser non sans te lancer un pic.

- Fais attention où tu marches, Potty. Tu es sur mon chemin.

- Pardon.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement avant de me retourner vers toi. Tu semblais dans tes pensées.

- Pardon ?

Tu relevais les yeux vers moi, et après un moment de réflexion, tu soupirais d'agacement.

- Malfoy …

Je faisais un sourire narquois.

- En cher et en os. Profite du spectacle que tu as devant toi, Potter. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Tu passais une main dans tes cheveux en les ébouriffants. Je restais interdit tous le long du geste, imaginant ma main à la place de la tienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Je haussais nonchalamment les épaules.

- Te souhaiter tous le malheur du monde.

- Merci, alors. Si tu permets, j'ai d'autre chose à faire.

- Plus importante ?

Tu me regardais, incrédule, avant de soupirer.

- Peut-être. Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tu vas retrouver ta rousse ?

Je me félicitais intérieurement de mon jeu d'acteur. Je n'étais après tout pas censé savoir que votre histoire n'était plus au goût du jour.

- Elle a rompu.

J'arquais un sourcil face au mensonge.

- Elle ?

Tu fronçais les sourcils.

- Oui elle ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'étonne autant ?

Je reprenais mon masque habituel.

- Pour rien. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu as quoi de si important à faire si ce n'est pas retrouver Weasley fille ou te battre avec moi ?

- Me battre avec toi n'a jamais été quelque chose d'important, Malfoy. C'est même terriblement chiant, à la longue.

Je grimaçais. Trop douloureux, comme réponse.

- Je peux y aller maintenant ou ton interrogatoire n'est pas terminé ?

Je ne répondais pas, vexé de ta précédente réponse.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Alors que tu t'apprêtais à me contourner, je te plaquais au mur. J'étais surpris de remarquer que tu ne te débattais même pas.

- Une dernière chose, Potter.

Tu plantais tes yeux verts émeraude dans les miens, et je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais dire à l'origine.

Mon regard tombait désespérément sur tes lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'une idée germait dans mon esprit.

C'était risqué. Peut-être trop. Mais je pouvais toujours te lancer un sort d'oubliette si ta réaction devenait trop violente.

Je sortais alors le bout de ma langue et la passais sur ta lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux. Je sentais ta respiration se couper avant de s'affoler. Pourtant, tu n'amorçais aucun geste pour me repousser.

Je me reculais doucement avant de rencontrer tes yeux dubitatifs.

- Tu avais encore du chocolat de ton dessert.

Je m'en allais en suite rapidement, et ne m'arrêtais seulement qu'une fois que j'étais certain de ne croiser personne.

Je me laissais tomber contre le mur en envoyant ma tête en arrière. Je n'arrivais pas à calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

Il ne battait même pas à cause de ma course dans Poudlard pour te fuir.

Il battait pour toi. _Juste _pour toi.

* * *

Après quelques heures de cours inintéressant et quelques tours dans les couloirs des cachots après le couvre-feu, je rentrais à ma chambre de préfet.

Je sursautais quand, en allumant la lumière, je trouvais une personne assise dans mon fauteuil, me regardant avec un sourire mesquin.

- Bienvenue … En enfer.

Je soupirais d'agacement en enlevant ma cape.

- Blaise …

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon effet ? Excitant, non ?

- Effrayant, tu veux dire. J'aurais pu te lancer un dangereux sort si j'avais eu de meilleur réflexe.

Il arquait un sourcil.

- Tu sais que tu viens de te faire _tout_ sauf un compliment ?

- Je le sais, oui.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Potter ?

Je servais deux verres de whisky pur-feu avant de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien et de poser son verre sur la table basse.

- _Quelque chose_ est un mot faible.

- Vous avez forniqué ?

Je lui faisais une grimace.

- _Forniqué _?

- Pansy m'a dit que tu allais me crier dessus si je te demandais si tu l'avais baisé.

Je fermais les yeux en inspirant profondément, essayant de me calmer.

- Nous n'avons pas _forniqué_, Blaise. Merci d'avoir au moins pensé au fait qu'il est fait quoi que ce soit avec moi. Appart se battre, bien entendu.

- Vous vous êtes battu ?

- Même pas. Il m'a d'ailleurs fait comprendre qu'il se lassait de nos disputes.

- Bonne nouvelle, non ?

- Pas dans le contexte où il se lasse complètement de moi.

Il prenait son verre en refoulant un rire.

- Potter ? Se lasser de toi ? Excuse-moi mais c'est … comment dire … impossible ?

- Rien n'est impossible.

Il levait les yeux au ciel en buvant une gorgé. Je me contentais de regarder mon verre sans y toucher, trop absorbé par mes pensés.

- J'ai léché sa lèvre inférieure.

Il recrachait ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Tu as fait QUOI ?!

Je grognais en lançant un sort pour essuyer la table qu'il venait de salir.

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Mais tu es malade !

- Merde Blaise, je ne me suis pas contrôlé.

- Il a répondu ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Fait chier. Et après ?

Je buvais une gorgé en fronçant les sourcils, hésitant à lui raconter la suite.

- Allez Draco ! Au point où tu en ai, autant tous me dire. Je pourrais peut-être rattraper le tir, avec de la chance.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de ça.

Il s'enfonçait dans son siège, n'insistant pas plus.

Je décidais de changer de sujet, celui-ci me donnant étrangement une soudaine tachycardie.

- Et toi alors ?

- Moi ?

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu buvais les paroles d'une 4ème année.

Il haussait les épaules avant de boire son verre d'une traite.

- Elle n'était pas intéressante.

- Dis plutôt qu'elle n'était pas le nez dans un bouquin.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Évidemment.

Il se levait en suite et s'étirait.

- Bon ! Je vais retourner au dortoir. Ce fût un réel plaisir de communiquer avec toi.

- Pourquoi parles-tu ainsi ?

- J'essaye de m'instruire. Me mettre au niveau, tu vois ?

Je souriais malicieusement.

- Au niveau de qui ?

- Je compte juste avoir mes ASPICS.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es désespérant, Blaise.

- Je sais !

J'avalais le reste de mon verre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Au fait, Blaise !

- Hm.

- Dix points en moins pour Serpentard.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

- Non respect du couvre-feu.

Il lâchait un cri de résignation peu féminin avant de s'en aller. Je souriais alors en me levant. Il avait presque réussi à me changer les pensées.

Mais tout était dans le _presque_.

Car s'il y avait bien quelque chose que j'avais retenu ces derniers mois, c'est que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de facile à oublier, Harry Potter.

* * *

Le lendemain commençait le plus naturellement possible, et j'étais étonné de me rendre compte que ton entré dans la grande salle créé toujours une foule de regard admirateur.

Blaise se penchait vers moi.

- Il a l'air d'avoir mal dormi. Quelque chose l'a peut-être perturbé.

Je grognais sans te lâcher des yeux. Tes cheveux étaient encore moins coiffés qu'à l'accoutumer, et l'on pouvait apercevoir des cernes sous tes lunettes rondes mal positionné sur ton nez.

Tu t'installais maladroitement, faisant soupirer ta meilleure amie, avant de prendre machinalement tous ce qui se trouvait dans les plats.

Pansy, à côté de moi, lâchait un petit rire.

- J'ai entendu quelqu'un raconter qu'il n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis hier midi. Il paraît qu'il est très affecté par le fait que Ginny est rompu avec lui.

Blaise fronçait les sourcils.

- Mais c'est _lui_ qui a rompu avec elle !

- Certes. Mais elle a accepté de faire croire que ça venait d'elle afin que les gens le laisse tranquille.

- Ingénieux. C'est plus facile pour lui que d'avouer qu'il a un penchant pour la gente masculine.

Pansy plissait les yeux.

- Draco, lui, l'a parfaitement bien assumé, et tout le monde l'a très bien prît.

- Draco n'est pas Harry Potter, Pansy. Toutes les filles de Poudlard sont amoureuses du sauveur.

- Pas moi.

Les yeux de Blaise s'assombrissaient soudain.

- On le sait, Pansy. Il n'y a que les brunes intello qui t'intéresse.

Elle lui lançait un regard mauvais.

- J'ai nettement moins de chance que toi. Alors ferme là.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Je soupirais, me lassant de cette petite guerre à la Hermione Granger.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez, s'il vous plaît, arrêter de vous chamailler pendant que je suis au milieu en train de manger _tranquillement_ ?

- Malfoy.

Je sursautais en entendant ta voix provenir de derrière moi, et relativement proche. Je n'avais détourné les yeux que quelques secondes, et tu étais déjà là.

Je reprenais un air sérieux avant de me lever et de te faire face.

- Bonjour, Potter.

Ton visage prenait soudain une teinte cramoisie, et j'étais affolé de voir que ce n'était pas de la gêne, mais bel et bien de la colère.

- Bonjour ?! C'est tous ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas comprit ton petit jeu ?!

- Heu … je …

Tu m'agrippais soudainement le poignet et m'emmenais à l'extérieur de la grande salle sous le regard surpris de tous les élèves, et même des professeurs. Après tout, tout le monde pensait peut-être que notre petite guerre était terminée.

Tu t'arrêtais et me regardais avec une lueur que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer, ne l'ayant jamais vu dans ton regard.

- C'était pour te moquer de moi, c'est ça ?!

- Pardon ?

- Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as su, Malfoy, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te jouer de moi.

- Je ne me suis pas …

- Et puis d'abord je m'en fiche, me coupais-tu.

- Potter, laisse-moi parler bordel !

- Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu parles ! Surtout si c'est pour me lancer des pics ! Tu ne fais que ça, de toute façon !

- C'est parce que …

- Et puis tu m'énerves !

- Je n'ai rien dit pour te mettre en colère !

- Et hier, peut-être, ce n'était pas pour m'énerver ?!

- Non !

- Alors pourquoi ?!

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, putain, Potter !

Tu te calmais d'un coup en reprenant ta respiration, essoufflé d'avoir crier.

- Tu t'énerves pour rien.

- Pour rien ?

Ta réponse était étrangement calme.

- J'ai fait ça parce que … j'en avais envie, merde. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre ça ?

Tu détournais les yeux avant de passer une main dans ta nuque.

- C'est moi qui ai rompu avec Ginny.

- Et ?

- La guerre m'a faire prendre conscience de … certaine chose. Et le problème ne vient pas d'elle. Il vient de _moi_.

Je soupirais d'agacement.

- Ce n'est pas un problème d'être attirer par les hommes, Potter.

- C'en est un pour moi. Et ce que tu as fait hier …

Tu t'interrompais en replongeant dans mes yeux.

- Ne le refais pas, s'il te plaît.

Je serrais les dents, blessé par tes paroles.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, Malfoy. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

- D'accord.

Je reculais d'un pas.

- Tu as raison. C'est terriblement chiant de se battre … pour toi.

Je faisais volte-face avant de m'en aller dignement, mais le mal au cœur.

Ce n'est qu'au détour du couloir que je laissais ma rage éclater en cognant dans une armure, poussant un cri de colère. Et j'étais certain que tu l'avais entendu. Le comprenais-tu seulement ?


End file.
